


Profugus

by totallyplatonicnerds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Blood, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Murder, Song fic, gore?, obviously, recreational drug use mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyplatonicnerds/pseuds/totallyplatonicnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had many names.</p><p>Vagabond</p><p>Mad Mercenary</p><p>The Mad King</p><p>He had many faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profugus

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even edit or revise this so sorry if its shit

The Vagabond. Mad Mercenary. Mad King.

He had many names.

He had many faces.

_Skin to Bone_

He doesn't remember when he was called James.

He doesn't remember who his first kill was.

He only remembers the feeling.

_Steel to Rust_

The feeling of control as he saw the light drain out of his victims eyes

was enough to drive him mad.

_Ashes to Ashes_

He had to leave Georgia eventually.

The trail of murders started to lead back to him after someone saw a little too much of his face.

He wore a mask in Liberty City.

_Dust to Dust_

 

With the City being as big as it was, it wasn't hard to find someone who wanted his services, especially as someone with talents like his had just left the city.

He decided to be a bit more organized, seeing as how he didn't want to live out his days in prison.

Liberty City grew boring after a year.

_Let tomorrow have it's way_

_With the promises we made_

Having caught wind of a nice place for people like him, he set out.

He had fun while going to Los Santos,

Engaging in a 30 day killing spree that terrified the nation and left the criminal underground wanting this guy dead or working for them.

_Skin to Bone_

The Edgar incident was what got him Ramsey's attention in Los Santos.

The LSPD had tried, but they couldn't get Edgar out of the hole alive.

_Steel to Rust_

His skull mask became his symbol when Ramsey gave him the offer.

_Your Deception_

He'd never been in a crew before.

He didn't trust them.

They didn't trust him.

They never really did.

_My Disgust_

Although the Fake AH Crew members kill, none of them took pleasure from it like he did.

Except for Mogar,

who enjoyed the feel of bone crunching under his fists and blood raining from the sky as a result from explosives.

_When your name is finally drawn_

He should have known the hacker would find out he was a former serial killer

The British prick was interested in him from day one.

_I'll be happy that you're gone_

None of the crew members had actually murdered without a solid purpose, so of course they would look at him with disgust.

At least the ones with a little bit of sense left in them did.

_Ashes to ashes Dust to dust_

Mogar and Brownman were the only ones to still talk to him after what Gavino had uncovered besides Ramsey.

He figured out that Brownman had been the guy he had basically replaced in Liberty City when they had been sharing a joint.

Ryan regretted what he was bound to do

_Right to left/Left to right_

He never fit in with their crew.

During heists he was the only one to agree with Mogar about leaving zero witnesses.

He also never took off his mask, except for that one time with Ray.

_Night to day/And day to night_

The Vagabond was restless

He was bored again.

It was time to leave.

Ray asked if he could come (since when were they on first name basis?)

_As the daylight fades away_

The look in Geoff's eyes when he cocked the gun was beautiful, and the Mad King savored it.

He met up with Ray as soon as Gavino, Mogar, and JackP were dealt with.

_I'll be marching far away_

 The B Team was dealt with soon enough.

_Ashes to ashes/Dust to dust_

That was the last Los Santos ever heard of the Fake AH Crew.

_ Skin to bone/Steel to rust _

 

**Author's Note:**

> My idea for this fic was that Ryans really fucked up and has multiple personas depending on the situation hes in. Also, Gavin always told everyone that so and so was going to kill them as a joke that no one believed him when he said that Ryan and Ray were dating/fuck buddies and were going to murder them all


End file.
